Come Fall In Love
by KDesai
Summary: Alec is a professional kidnapper. His new assignment is to kidnap the son of multi millionaire Asmodeus Bane. What Alec never meant was to fall in love with his target.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! A new fic on Malec. Hope you guys like this first chapter.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

The house is one of those ones rich people buy when they get paranoid about having too much money. It's like a fortress, too many windows, tall gates with more security gadgets than a military compound. The city below is so far away, it's like another world, those ant-like people and their problems, fighting every single day to survive. There are maids and servants running around the mansion, some of them don't even know what they are doing except for getting highly paid. All waiting for the owner of the house to come and have morning breakfast

Asmodeus Bane is a multi millionaire businessman. Money flows like a river in Bane's company. If Asmodeus decided to make a bath towel out of money and use it everyday, he still would have enough balance left that he could feed his six ancestors

Asmodeus had one goal and motto in his life. Smile and happiness should never leave from his only son, Magnus's face. The single father made sure Magnus always got what he wanted. Last week when Magnus spotted an antic vase and wished to have it in his bedroom, Asmodeus purchased the whole shop and gifted to his son. To say Magnus was born with sliver spoon would be understatement

Magnus Bane was born with golden spoon which was studded with real diamonds

Right now Magnus stood infront of his bed glaring at atleast ten new outfits that were neatly laid. Yet the twenty seven year old couldn't decide which one to wear. He sighed dramatically "Ragnor I need to do some serious shopping"

Ragnor was Magnus's best friend. His father worked as a manager in the Bane company and that was the only reason Asmodeus allowed Ragnor anywhere near his son. Though good at heart, the multi millionaire stayed far away from middle and lower class people. Magnus was bit different from his father. He always behaved and talked politely to his maids and servants. Ragnor rolled his eyes "Magnus you buyed these clothes not four days back"

"They seem out of fashion to me" Magnus pouted and picked his Iphone. He clicked on the online shopping app and ordered ten more outfits for him "Ragnor if my delivery doesn't come within twenty four hours then tell Dad to sue this company"

"What?"

"I'm serious" Magnus reluctantly picked up a pair of black trousers and red checks shirt "Hmm..I'll have to bare with this for today. Get rid of these" he pointed at rest of clothing

"All?!"

"Yup! Distribute them among my servants" Magnus waved his hand and walked towards his changing room. Ragnor sighed shaking his head "I wonder who's the lucky fellow that's made for you my friend"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"This is your next assignment Alec" Denelio, a well known mafia don looked into Alec's black eyes with his steely grey ones as he handed a thick manila folder. Alec nodded, getting into his routine. He looked at the name of his next target

Magnus Bane

"If I'm not wrong...is he the son of Asmodeus Bane?"

Denelio crossed his arms behind his back "The one and only. It's time to fish out few buckets from his ocean"

"Twenty four hours" Alec said estimating his time since it would not be easy abducting his target who was practically surrounded by people round the clock. Denelio pursed his lips un annoyance "Why do you need twenty four hours?"

"You very well know the Magnus will be surrounded by guards. I need a plan to get near him"

"Which is?"

"I haven't thought it yet but I'll do my job"

"Get it done as soon as possible. Call me when you have Magnus. I'll instruct you where to bring him"

Giving a last nod to his boss, Alec closed the file, left the room and headed back to his apartment. He took a quick hot shower and dressed in a soft pair of clothes. He made a hot cup of tea and sat down on the couch with the file in one hand

Alec started reading Magnus's file. There was detailed information on the man from the start of his day till last lamp shuts off in his room. Alec reached the last page and turned it over to see the picture of Magnus and his stomach flipped inside. The man was definitely beautiful with his black eyes and caramel skin. His hair was neatly combed and streaked with golden colour. The one thing that caught most of his attention was Magnus's smile. It was perfect curve which brought a smile out of Alec himself.

Alec blinked and threw the folder to his side. What was he thinking. He should concentrate on his job. He got up from the couch and walked towards his closet. He pulled out a small duffel bag and filled it with rope, chloroform and rags. Alec's eyes fell on the last item which was a gun. He made sure it was loaded and locked and slid it inside his bag.

Alec placed his bag in the closet and closed the door. Now he needed a plan to get Magnus alone with him so he could kidnap the millionaire's son. He couldn't do it in broad daylight since it would create unnecessary attention. This had to be done during night when Magnus would be least guarded...meant at his home. Thinking for few minutes, Alec grinned. This was perfect way to get into Magnus's house. He quickly dialled Denelio's number "Send me all details of Asmodeus Bane"

"Why him?"

"Do you want Magnus or not?"

"I'll text you in ten minutes" Denelio replied

"Good" Alec hung up, mind already staging out his schedule for tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

Alec, holding a binoculars stood few feet away from the park where Asmodeus had gone in for his daily jog. He was right when he thought the older Bane would go for jogging. All rich people knew how to maintain themselves so they could live more to spend more money on their luxurious life. Through the lens he observed two guards were standing near his car which was parked at the opposite side of the road. Good. Everything was perfectly set according to his plan

Half an hour later Alec saw Asmodeus was done with his jog and heading out of the gate. He placed his binoculars in his bag and hung it around his shoulders. Alec dialled a number "Get ready" he ordered and pressed red button

Alec took a bottle of water and poured it on his face making him look as if he was sweating from a run. He took a deep breath and started jogging his way towards Asmodeus.

Asmodeus panted as he walked back to his car. The millionaire was half way crossing the road when a car came swirling around at him with high speed. The man gasped thinking this was his end when Alec ran and pushed him out of the way. They rolled couple of times on the ground before coming to a stop near the pavement

Guards came rushing towards Asmodeus and helped him off the ground "Sir! Are you alright?" Asmodeus nodded brushing dirt off his clothes "I'm fine. Thanks to this young man"

One of the guard turned Alec on his back and saw he was unconscious "Sir! He's hurt" he pointed at a trail of blood on Alec's head. Asmodeus leaned down "Oh God. Hurry up and get him in my car. Call Dr Loss and ask her to come home immediately"

The guards picked Alec up and deposited in the back seat. What Asmodeus didn't know, Alec wasn't unconscious and was inwardly smiling at the success of his plan "Get ready Magnus. I'm coming for you"

 **Please leave a review if you guys are interested :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Lay him down on the bed" Asmodeus instructed his guards who lowered Alec down. The kidnapper made sure his features were relaxed so no one would doubt that he was actually awake. A moment later Magnus come running inside the bedroom. Asmodeus turned to face his guard "Stand at the door and bring Dr Loss as soon as she comes" the guard nodded and walked out

"Dad what's going on?" asked Magnus

Alec stiffened. His target was so close to him but forced himself to relax

"Who...?" words trailed off from Magnus's mouth when his eyes fell on the young man on the bed. His eyes lingered on Alec taking in his dark chocolate hair and pale white skin. Magnus noticed his strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. He gulped down the heavy saliva "...are you?"

"I was going to get hit by a car today but this young man pushed me out of the way and saved my life" Asmodeus said looking at Magnus who narrowed his eyes in concern "Are you alright Dad?"

"I'm fine but he's hurt. I've called Catarina"

Magnus nodded and sat down next to Alec "Is he going to be alright?" Alec who was feigning sleep, nearly gave out a smile at Magnus's concern

There was a knock on the door and Asmodeus greeted Catarina who was their family doctor and close friend of Magnus. She then attended her patient applying a bandage on Alec's head "There's nothing to worry. He's going to be fine. He should be waking up soon"

Alec wanted to scoff at her words. Ofcourse I know I am fine. This was all a well planned accident

"I've prescribed some painkillers. Make sure he takes it easy for a day or two" Catarina got up from the bed "I shall leave now"

"Thank you Cat" said Magnus and saw the doctor leave.

"Well now let's get him settle in guest room" Asmodeus gestured with his hands but Magnus shook his head "We cannot do that Dad. He saved your life, atleast let him wake up"

"I'm grateful that he saved my life and I'll pay him heavily"

Alec clenched his jaw. He hated how all rich people thought that money could buy everything

"He's staying here" Magnus said firmly

"But look at his clothes Magnus. I'm sure he's from middle class family" Asmodeus made a face which made Magnus roll his eyes "Then why did you bring him in your bedroom in the first place?"

"I panicked! I wanted to make sure he was okay and now that he is, I want him out of my bedroom"

"Fine! He can rest in my bedroom"

Asmodeus stared at his son "You've never let anyone in your bedroom before, not even Ragnor"

"Well..." Magnus fixed his eyes on Alec "It's the least I could do. Let me take care of him"

Asmodeus sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn Magnus could be. Plus he too could never say no to his son. He then asked his servants to shift Alec in Magnus's bedroom.

Alec was annoyed with all the shifting. He was again laid on another smooth silk covers. Sounds of footsteps and then clicking of door shut reached his ears and he finally opened his eyes.

Alec's eyes roamed around the spacious and well furnished room. He felt like he had landed in a seven star hotel. Light blue colour walls, polished wooden dressing table, silk curtains, decorative even expensive vase at each corner of the room, a huge chandelier hanging at the centre, two extra doors connected with the room, everything about the room screamed money. He let out a low whistle "I should ask Denelio for a raise"

FEW HOURS LATER

Alec heard footsteps nearing the room and he shut his eyes. The door opened and Magnus entered in followed by a maid who was holding a tray "Keep the tray on the table Mrs Greenbean"

"Yes sir" Mrs Greenbean did as she was told "Do you need anything else Mr Bane?"

"No thank you. You may leave" Magnus saw her leave and sat down next to Alec "Well your looks are perfect but you definitely need fashion advice" he made a face looking at Alec's clothes and sighed "That's not the priority right now. If you don't wake up we'll have to take you to hospital"

Shit! thought Alec. He couldn't feign unconsciousness for all day long. He had to wake up so Magnus wouldn't take him out of this house. Alec moaned, hand going for his forehead

Magnus lit up and he leaned in a little "Hey. Can you hear me?"

Alec nodded and slowly opened his eyes. He acted as if he was looking at the place for first time "Where.. am I?"

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's arm "This is my house. I'm Magnus Bane" Alec titled his head and sucked in a breath because this was the first time he was face to face with Magnus. Damn, is he for real. Magnus was true definition of prince charming

"Have you lost your sight?"

Alec blinked "What?"

"I've heard if you sustain a head injury, it is possible you loose your eyesight and you were staring at nothing"

"What?"

"No? Maybe it happens only in movies"

Is he crazy, Alec thought mentally. He slowly sat upright "Why am I here?"

"You saved my father's life this morning and got hurt. Do you remember?"

Ofcourse I do, you idiot. I was the one who planned it on the first place. Alec nodded rubbing his forehead "Yeah...I saw a man was crossing the road...car... pushed him" he groaned clutching his head hoping Magnus would believe he was in pain

"Why don't you take your meds and rest for a while" Magnus got up and handed Alec painkillers "If you wish to eat something, I have tea and biscuits"

Alec took the painkillers and shook his head "I don't want to eat. Everything is spinning" Magnus nodded and helped Alec lay back down. He adjusted the covers "Do you want me to call your family or anyone else. I'm sure they must be getting worried for you"

Alec felt like someone stabbed in his heart. Two young faces popped infront of him at the mention of his family but he forced himself out of his memory "I don't have anyone"

"No one at all?" Magnus raised his voice in shock but Alec had already closed his eyes. How can anyone live without a family, thought Magnus. Who would pay for shopping and electricity bills? Who would buy expensive gifts for him? No wonder his dressing style is worse. Magnus stared at Alec "I didn't even get to know your name"

"Alec" Alec replied partially opening his eyes

Magnus smiled "I'm Magnus. You take rest. I'll come back later"

Alec took a breath of relief when Magnus left the room. He checked his watch. It was three in afternoon. He still had to stall until midnight. He should sleep rest of the evening.

Around six Asmodeus came in the room and Alec heard him talk to Magnus about him. The millionaire was not happy that he was still in the house. He told Magnus to handsomely reward Alec for what he had done and ask him to leave as soon as he wakes up. Alec had to stop himself from punching the man. Magnus had a hard time convincing his father to let Alec stay for couple of hours more.

Next time Magnus came it was eight at night. He saw Alec sat on the bed with his back rested on the headboard "How are you feeling Alec?"

"Much better. I think I should leave" Alec gingerly got up from the bed and swayed on his feet. Magnus's eyes widened and he ran to support Alec "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy" Alec croaked out

"I think you need to eat something"

"No...I should go. You've already done so much for me"

"I've done nothing Alec. Atleast have dinner with us. Please...then I won't stop you"

"Okay" Alec gave a small smile but was grinning inwardly. His idea worked as he got to spend more time in the house

Asmodeus was not entirely happy about Magnus's dinner plans with a stranger but again he couldn't say no to his son. He did ask few basic questions about Alec and his life but the kidnapper answered each of one them expertly. He hadn't stepped in the house without doing his homework

After dinner Alec denied taking money from the millionaire "Money can't buy life" he said locking eyes with the man. Magnus was in awe admiring the pride of the young man.

Asmodeus shrugged "Your loss. Anyways thank you" Alec bowed his head "Welcome" he turned around to face Magnus "Thank you for taking care of me"

Magnus bowed his head copying Alec "Welcome"

"Can you do me a last favour" asked Alec softly

"Anything"

"My car is parked near the jogging park. If you could give me a lift"

"Sure"

Asmodeus nodded "My driver will drop you"

Shit! This was not the plan. Magnus was suppose to come with me. Alec thought his whole day was waisted when he saw Magnus step forward "I'll drop him"

Asmodeus shook his head "It's already past eleven"

"I'm not a child Dad. I'm allowed to go out at nights" Magnus aruged back and Alec prayed the old man would listen to his son

"Magnus..."

"I'm just going to drop him. C'mon Alec" Magnus started walking and Alec followed him, not bothering to look at the millionaire

"Sometimes I wonder who is the head of this house" Asmodeus mumbled to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you" said Alec getting out of the car. He looked around was glad the area was clear. Magnus too stepped out and shook hands with him "Welcome. It was nice meeting you"

Alec pointed at his car which was parked behind Magnus "There's my car" he saw Magnus turn around and that's when he made his move

Alec grabbed Magnus's arm and savagely twisted it behind his back. Magnus let out a surprised gasp "Ale.." his words were cut off when Alec clamped a hand on his mouth. Magnus let out a muffled yell of protest and tried to free himself so Alec hissed near his ears "Stop struggling or I'll break your arm" he twisted his arm more for emphasis and Magnus closed his eyes in pain

Magnus was then manhandled by Alec towards a car. Alec quickly opened the door and shoved Magnus with full force, jumping in behind. He then grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of chloroform pouring it on the cloth

Fear surged through Magnus's body and he bolted across the seat grabbing the door handle. Alec lunched after him and struggled to pin Magnus as he kept thrashing in his arms "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Alec gave a hard hit on Magnus's nose with his head who grunted in pain. Before Magnus could collect himself Alec quickly pressed the cloth over his mouth

Magnus had no choice but to inhale the liquid and soon his eyes began to droop close. Alec's sadistic grin was the last thing he saw before he went completely limp. Alec slumped down beside his target and huffed out a breath "This was harder than I thought"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec pulled out a long rope from his bag and tied Magnus's hands behind his back. Next he used the rag to wrap it tightly around his captive's mouth. Satisfied with his work, Alec got out from the backseat and climbed in front. He then made a call to his boss "I got Magnus"

"Good. I knew you were the only one who could do this job perfectly" Denelio praised with a grin "Did he cause any trouble?"

Alec looked back glaring at Magnus "Nothing I can't handle. Tell me where to drop him?"

"I'm texting you. It's a farmhouse far away from the city. Bring him there and collect your reward"

"Okay"

"One more thing"

Alec waited in silence

"Nothing should happen to Magnus. I need him in one piece"

"Got it" Alec hung up and turned on the engine. A minute later his cell beeped with an address. He read the message and pocketed his cell. He drove in the dark for four more hours. It was only after the sun had been up for one hour, Alec heard a soft groan from behind

Magnus blinked his eyes open and felt his head fuzzy and heavy. A bile threatened to rise up his throat as felt nauseous but he forced it back down. His arms and shoulders ached when he tried to shift into more comfortable position. Where was he? Dread pooled in his stomach when he looked at the small cramped space. Pushing the panic down, he breathed heavily through his nose. Fingers curled into fists, digging into his palms because Magnus now remembered that he had been kidnapped. He started thrashing in the backseat and banged his legs on the door. He tried to scream through his gag but failed miserably

Alec paid no attention to Magnus's yells or screams and concentrated on driving. It was to his advantage that he had not seen anyone on the road the whole time. Denelio was a smart person. He knew which route would catch less attention. Alec drove for another hour before pulling off the road on to an almost indiscrenible dirt track that led into densely wooded forest. He mentally calculated that it would take another five hours to reach farm house. He should atleast give some water to Magnus. Denelio said he needed Magnus in one piece. Can't have him dehydrated and passing out.

Magnus had quieted down for fifteen minutes now as he accepted that he could not escape and laid in sullen silence. He regretted not listening to his father and missed the warmth of his bedroom. Where was Alec taking him? What was he planning to do with him? Magnus shuddered thinking what if he never makes it back home

Alec pressed on the break pedal and scanned the area twice before grabbing a bottle of water and went to back. As soon as Alec opened the door, Magnus launched himself at him

Magnus's foot came flying at Alec's head who narrowly dodged his well aimed kick. The kidnapper cursed himself for not tying Magnus's legs. He grabbed his legs as they went for his head again. Alec pulled hard and Magnus landed with a thud from the seat and onto the ground

Magnus let out a muffled scream when his back hit the ground. This distraction was enough for Alec to run and pull a rope from his bag. He sat on Magnus's hips facing his legs and quickly tied the two limbs together. Magnus tried hard to push the weight on him but he was no match against Alec's professional strength

Alec jumped off Magnus huffing out a breath. He saw Magnus was still writhing to get free and he shook his head in pity. He then took the bottle and brought it near Magnus but paused to glare "Make a sound, the gag goes back on and I'll never take it out"

Magnus glared back

"Do you want water or shall we continue our road trip?" Alec threatened pinning Magnus with his glare. Magnus's shoulder slumped in defeat. His mouth did feel like it was stuffed with cotton. He needed water but would not give up so easily. He gave a small nod and Alec pulled the rag down with his finger

Big mistake

Magnus bit hard on Alec's fingers before he was able to pull them back. Alec howled in pain and slapped his captive "You jerk!"

"Why did you kidnap me!? Who are you!?" Magnus yelled breathing heavily ignoring the stinking pain on his face "I thought we were friends

"Clearly your assumption is wrong"

"You're committing a crime"

"Tell me something that I already don't know"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You talk too much "Alec was about to put the gag back when Magnus jerked his head away "Okay...okay I'm sorry. Please...please give me some water...Please"

Alec stared at Magnus who's pleading eyes melted his heart. He hated how soft the man was making him from inside. He maintained his glare and placed the bottle near his lips. Magnus drank the water greedily and some trickled down his chin to his chest

Unable to stop himself, Alec's eyes followed the trail of water which shined along with the brightness of the day. Magnus's throat bobbled as he gulped down the water which dissapered down into his shirt and Alec nearly leaned in to see.

No! Stop it! Alec get yourself out of gutter and do your job!

Magnus coughed pulling back and was hauled up by Alec. He was then dragged to the car and made to sit in backseak "Get comfortable. We still have five hours drive"

"Do I look comfortable to you from any angle?" Magnus hissed

"You want me to use chloroform on you again?" Alec's eyes darkened

"Let me g.." Magnus's words were cut off as Alec placed the gag back again, this time keeping his fingers far away from Magnus's teeth

Magnus grunted in frustration and slumped down on his seat. Alec then took his place in the driver's seat and started the engine. His eyes fell on Magnus and saw him shedding a lone tear. He bit his lips and forced his heart to be strong. This is just a job. He couldn't afford to go soft. An hour later Alec saw from back mirror that Magnus had dozed off so he relaxed a bit.

Alec's cell rang and he pressed the button "I'm almost there. Couple of hours more"

"We've a problem" said Denelio

"What problem?"

"Asmodeus Bane has already called the cops. He's going ballistic all over New York city"

"And you did not expect this kind of reaction? Let me remind you, his only son has gone missing. Ofcourse he would be worried"

Alec heard a sharp intake of breath at the other end. There was a pause for few seconds before Denelio spoke "You've to stay with him" Alec frowned "What?"

"I can't trust anyone with Magnus. He's too valuable. Keep him with you until I make a ransom call and get a deal"

Alec shook his head "This was not the plan. My job is to deliver Magnus to you. I can't stay with him"

"You don't have a choice Alec"

"What do you mean?"

"Bane has given your description to the cops. It would be too dangerous for us if you roam around freely"

Alec clenched his jaw "I'll lay low for few days"

"No! You'll do exactly as told. Don't forget who's the boss here" Denelio's voice became dangerous and low "Get Magnus to the farm house and stay with him. I'm sending Ronan for your help"

Alec gripped the cell tightly. He had no choice but to follow Denelio's instruction. It was just a matter of couple of days. How hard can it be to control Magnus. He glanced at his backseat and saw Magnus was stirring back to consciousness "I'll do as you say"

"Good. I'll contact you soon"

Alec pressed the red button. Two days. That's it. He had to get through two days. He could totally do it. His eyes flickered towards Magnus who was now glaring like he was going to kill him with his looks

'Freaking fantastic' mumbled Alec and headed towards farm house.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
